To prevent a contaminated needle from being exposed, needle protection housings are used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,842 discloses an adapter to which a needle hub assembly and a syringe are mated. A needle protection housing is hingedly connected to the adapter so that the housing may be pivoted to cover the needle extending from the needle hub once it has been used. The needle housing for the adapter of the '842 patent is not rotatable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,311 discloses a housing attached to a collar, with the collar mounted about the neck of a Vacutainer holder, so that the housing is rotatable with respect to a double ended needle mated to the Vacutainer holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,295 discloses a needle hub especially made to include a collar receiving recess so that a collar may be fitted directly about the needle hub. A needle protection housing is connected to the collar.